Queen Metallia’s Dark Kingdom meeting
Queen Metallia’s Dark Kingdom meeting was a fateful meeting during the Dark Kingdom’s campaign of terror 1,000 years ago, which led to the fall of the Moon Kingdom. History Background information Queen Nehellenia, Queen of the Dead Moon, attends the celebration of Princess Serenity II's birth 1,200 years ago, at which point she confronted Queen Serenity I, who used her Moon Wand to seal Nehellenia inside a dark mirror forever. In retaliation, Nehellenia cast a curse that the Moon Kingdom would fall and the princess would never inherit the throne. Due to being sealed inside her mirror world, Nehellenia was able to live on even after the destruction of the kingdom. Beryl, an Earth sorceress of a lower rank, fell in love with Prince Endymion but her love went unrequited. She became obsessively jealous upon finding out his love for Princess Serenity II. Around 200 years after Nehellenia’s imprisonment, Beryl came across Nehellenia’s dream mirror, where the Queen of the Dead Moon offers Beryl assistance in her obsession to overthrow the Moon Kingdom. Nehellenia then asks Beryl to seek Queen Metallia, the Queen of the Dark Kingdom, who resides in the far side of the Moon. Metallia gathered some of her followers to a rally in the Dark Kingdom’s headquarters, the Dark Side Castle. Laying breadcrumbs for unsuspected non-followers to follow, she drew some members of the Moon Kingdom, including Queen Serenity I, Princess Serenity II and Prince Endymion, the Knights of Endymion and Beryl to her rally. However, the most important of Metallia’s 'guests' was Beryl. Most of all, Metallia hoped to convert Beryl to her cause, as she needed Beryl’s magical power to bring down the Moon Kingdom. Queen Metallia’s speech In the Dark Side Castle, Metallia addressed her followers about her vision for the future. Metallia does not only believe that the Moon Kingdom’s inhabitants were 'vermin', but also that they would have their own place in the new world she intends to build. And for that, the Dark Kingdom needs to rise up and take over the Moon to let Metallia’s vision of the future happen, which holds a great and terrible war that will soon foresee the Dark Kingdom, with a new powerful ruler, defeating the Moon Kingdom and taking over the Moon. The rise of Queen Beryl Intercepting an attack from the Moon Kingdom led by Princess Serenity II and Prince Endymion, Queen Metallia conjured a circle of dark energy around herself to test the loyalty of her followers: those who entered with complete fidelity and believed in her cause would survive; those who did not, would be engulfed and perish. Out of curiosity, the Knights of Endymion (Jadeite, Nephrite, Zoisite and Kunzite) followed, despite Serenity's protests. The Knights crossed the circle of dark energy into Metallia's open arms, who welcomed them as the Dark Kingdom Lords. At the same time, Beryl, out of her hatred towards Endymion’s relationship with Princess Serenity, had come to believe Metallia's cause was the only way to get what they wanted. She tearfully asked Endymion to join her but he refused, knowing Metallia's cause was not what it appeared to be. Heartbroken, Beryl turned her back on him and, despite his protests, crossed the circle, much to the horror of Serenity and Prince Endymion. Although she screamed as she crossed the dark energy circle that it appeared that she would be consumed, Beryl made it through safely, joining Metallia who then uses an enchantment to infuse herself into the body and soul of Beryl. Beryl has been chosen as the new Queen of the Dark Kingdom. Later, many Senshi died either fleeing or fighting when Metallia manipulated the dark circle to work as a weapon as well, sending balls and bursts of black fire towards her enemies, annihilating them. Ultimately, about half a dozen of the fifty Moon Kingdom officials Queen Serenity I had brought along accepted Metallia’s offer and joined her in the circle as well. Queen Beryl proceeded to mock Princess Serenity upon the loss of her potential protectors (the Knights). The newly-anointed queen then let out her fury by unleashing a deadly wave of dark energy and letting it run rampant, with the intent on destroying the entirety of the Moon, and all of those present along with it, before she departed the scene. Fortunately, Queen Serenity joined Princess Serenity, Endymion and their allies to defeat the expanding dark energy and save the Moon. Aftermath Main article: Fall of the Moon Kingdom (SMCU) The meeting and skirmish was deemed a massive victory for the Dark Kingdom. Not only the Dark Kingdom had gained a new and powerful leader in the form of Queen Beryl, but Metallia had demonstrated the brutality of the Moon Kingdom to gain support and new followers, including the Knights of Endymion who became the Dark Kingdom Lords, in the Dark Kingdom’s vital plans to overthrow the Moon Kingdom. Moments after the meeting, Queen Beryl retreats to the top of the Dark Side Castle’s tallest spire, where she tests her newfound ability by using her magic to blow a hole on a mountain. At the same time, the Dark Kingdom Lords pledge their allegiance to their new master. Trivia * The event is loosely inspired by Gellert Grindelwald's Paris rally. Category:KB Fan Fiction's Sailor Moon Cinematic Universe Category:KB's SMCU Events Category:Battles and skirmishes Category:Plots to destroy the Sailor Senshi (SMCU)